


The Way He Looks At Me - Willex

by edgeofgillespie



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, juke, willex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofgillespie/pseuds/edgeofgillespie
Summary: It’s Willie and Alex’s 2 year anniversary, and Willie decides to surprise his boyfriend with an evening he hopefully will never forget.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Juke - Relationship, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Willex - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The Way He Looks At Me - Willex

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff, I promise! I wanted to keep this first part a little shorter so I could dive into the good stuff for the second part of this story. Please let me know if you enjoy by sharing it around, leaving a kudos or a comment, or even sending me an ask on tumblr (edgeofgillespie)! I’d love to hear some theories about where you guys think the story might be going...

“Willie, get over here!” Alex shouted out to his boyfriend, his index finger pointing to the spot on the floor in front of the couch he was currently sat on. “I want to finish braiding your hair before we leave.”

Willie popped his head out from behind the kitchen wall of their new home to look at Alex, a bright yet mischievous smile plastered on his face. “Just a second!” He said quickly before turning back to face Luke, Julie, and Reggie. Alex heard a quick whisper being shared between the four of them before a final chuckle came from Luke and the group split apart, emerging from the kitchen to take their spots on the couch. Willie made his way over to Alex and set himself down on the floor, Alex’s legs resting on either side of his arms as he began running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Luke had situated himself underneath the comfort of Julie’s arm, snuggling up closer to her as they watched the newest episode of their favourite tv show. Reggie had positioned himself on the complete other side of the living room, laying on his back across the single armchair with his phone firmly in his hands as he texted his new boyfriend, Sebastian. Willie leant over and poked Reggie in the arm, taking him out of his love-sick trance to look at the long-haired boy. 

“Judging by the smile on your face, I take it things around going well?” Willie asked with a warm smile. Alex, too, looked over at Reggie with kind eyes as his fingers continued to lazily wrap their way through his boyfriend’s wild locks, attempting to tame the waves into a braid that matched the first one he had done. 

An even wider smile spread across Reggie’s features, his eye’s lighting up so much as to even grab the focus of Julie and Luke, who had been busy with their attention set on Brooklyn Nine-Nine. “I’ve honestly got a really good feeling about this one.”

“I mean, that’s what you said about Liam and Angie too,” Julie pointed out, always trying to keep Reggie’s romantic heart as grounded as possible. 

Reggie scrunched his brows in thought for a moment, almost trying to convince himself that what Julie had said could have been at all right, which, in Reggie’s mind, she was far from it. “Ahh, but Seb is different!” 

Julie simply raised her eyebrows and stared and her oblivious friend before Luke jumped into the conversation. “Again, exactly what you said about Liam and Angie. We just don’t want you to get hurt, is all, Reg.”

The other boys around them all nodded their heads and said words of agreement, but it was all too quickly that Reggie’s phone had buzzed once again and his head was back against the arm of the chair, a small giggle escaping his lips as he typed a reply. 

The group went into a few moments of silence, the only noises to be heard coming from the TV, and Alex muttering “left over middle, right over middle” as he continued on with his work. 

And as Luke and Julie broke out into giggles over something Jake Peralta had said, Alex broke the silence. “And voila!” He announced, patting the top of Willie’s head and admiring his (slightly sloppy) braiding skills. He’d told Julie a while ago that he wanted to learn so that he could keep Willie’s hair out of his face for him when he skates, and the girl had absolutely jumped at the chance to share her knowledge of hair with Alex. 

Willie patted his hair softly before turning around and pursing his lips to receive a quick kiss from Alex, grins spread across both their faces with puppy love in their eyes. “Thanks babe!” 

“Alex, that actually looks really good!” Julie complimented, standing up from Luke’s embrace to walk over and admire her student’s hard work. “I have taught you well. You no longer need my expertise.”

Alex looked at her with panic in his eyes. “Oh, no, I really do still need you. You can’t leave now!” He said as he stood up from the couch to hold on to Julie’s shoulders, shaking her gently. “We haven’t even covered fishtails yet!” 

“Okay, okay!” Julie said, lifting her hands in surrender. “I won’t leave you!” 

“Oh, hey, speaking of leaving, we should actually get going now, yeah?” Luke said, looking at Willie and giving him a small head nod and a wink before standing up next to Julie and taking her hand in his. 

“For sure, yeah,” Willie said, picking himself up off the floor and dusting off his blue jeans. He grabbed Alex’s hand tightly in his own before tapping Reggie on the shoulder with the back of his hand to shake the boy out of his daze. 

“Just a second, it’s still sending!” Reggie said frantically, slowly beginning to stand up, yet his eyes still glued to his phone. “I don’t want Seb to think I’m ghosting him!” He stared at the device for a few more seconds before a noise emitted from his phone, signaling that the message had been sent. And with that he finally put his phone in his back pocket and looked up at the rest of the group, all of whom were staring at him with look of impatience written all over their faces. 

“C’mon man,” Alex said, lifting his arms up in a huff. “I wanna get to the bowling alley before all the good shoes are taken!” 

Willie looked at Luke and Julie, all 3 wearing mischievous grins on their faces at Alex’s words.

“Wait, bowling alley?” Reggie started. “But I thought we were going to th-“

“The ice cream shop first?” Willie said quickly, cutting off Reggie final words in fear of him spoiling all his plans. “You’re absolutely right we are!” He raised his brows at Reggie and gave him a look that said “remember the plan! Don’t mess it up!” 

Reggie looked at him with squinted eyes for a second before cottoning on and gently nodding his head. “Ohh, right! Of course!” He sent a wink Willie’s way, then turned and headed for the front door of the house. “Off we go then!”


End file.
